


Us

by Ragingstillness



Category: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragingstillness/pseuds/Ragingstillness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little horikashi poem I wrote about their first meeting. Enjoy and leave comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

I faced my future, feet frozen on cobblestones  
Cherry blossom trees lining the walk  
Small clichéd pentagons fell on blue-black tresses  
The gold emblem on my chest escaped the onslaught  
Still attached to my sweater that stretched  
Scrunched over the surface of my skirt  
Falling onto long legs  
To small brown shoes and navy socks

People crowd around that I've never met   
Boys and girls all blurring in their similarities  
Much like their perception of me  
A bell sounded, I stepped forward, passed the posters  
The displays, the recruiters, they didn't catch my eye  
My outside is carefully cultured, purposeful, when  
From the faceless crowd a hand reached out and  
A muscular body collided with mine 

He looks older than he was  
The suit jacket discarded for a blue button-down  
His tempting navy tie tucked into the shirt pocket  
Hair as soft and chocolatey as his eyes  
His hands are callused from working  
The same light of talent shining out as when I last saw him  
He lets go of my arm and welcomes me  
A smile and he meets my eyes 

Mamihlapinatapei, Mami-hlap-ina-tapei  
The look between two people in which each loves the other  
but is too afraid to make the first move  
Words that caught my eye always sticking in my brain  
This one more than all  
It was too late, we were caught  
But distraction was my drug  
Oh, if I had only known

So I gave him  
A hello  
A tentative smile  
A moment of attention  
My ears  
My skills  
My hand  
My love

The most succinct of words  
Yet the hardest to translate  
A definition too long to comprehend  
Feelings that were thought to not have a descriptor:  
His eyes from behind the curtain  
My smile on the stage  
Mamihlapinatapei  
That was us.


End file.
